


A secret rehearsal

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Ball, Dancing, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John needs Ms. Hudson's assistance to prepare a surprise for his boyfriend...





	A secret rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by notjustmom!

_Oh God! He finally left for Bart's!_  Pushing the chairs against the wall, he creates more space in the middle of the living room. Opening the door of the flat he called for Ms. Hudson. "Ms. Hudson, I'm ready!"

The old lady eagerly went up the stairs. "How many hours do we have?"

"Two hours, at least, Molly will phone me as soon as he leaves the lab." He was looking worried... He only has few days left till Saturday night.

"Come on John, don't worry... You're able to dance, I know it!" She was thinking of another dance, a few years ago... But it wasn't the time to talk about Mary.  _Now it was as it should have been._  

He walks to his computer and selects a song in his playlist. The classic vibe of 'At last' by Etta James fills the space. He turns to his old friend. "Is it ok, you think? I love the lyrics and... I don't want it to be a  _waltz_."

"It's perfect, for a romantic slow dance, nothing fancy needed! A few twirls will do the trick! And you know that Sherlock will be able to follow you without any problem!" She laughs, imagining the surprise in Sherlock eyes. "It's wonderfully romantic to propose to your love by taking him to a ball!"

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics...
> 
> At last  
> My love has come along  
> My lonely days are over  
> And life is like a song
> 
> Oh yeah yeah  
> At last
> 
> The skies above are blue  
> My heart was wrapped up in clover  
> The night I looked at you
> 
> I found a dream, that I could speak to  
> A dream that I can call my own  
> I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
> A thrill that I have never known
> 
> Oh yeah yeah  
> You smiled, you smiled  
> Oh and then the spell was cast  
> And here we are in heaven  
> for you are mine...
> 
> At Last


End file.
